Nothing But A Dead Scene
by Fandoomed
Summary: What was going through the Killjoy's minds before they set off on their mission to break into BL/ind? My take on what happened in the hours before and during the events that took place in the Sing music video.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! I've finally gotten around to making a My Chemical Romance fanfiction! This is my first one and it happens to be about the Killjoys. A note before you read though: I used references to the Danger Days: The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys comic. If you haven't read it yet you defiantly should because it's fantastic! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Gerard rolled over in his bed and stared out the window of his small room. Dim starlight filtered in through the crooked, metal blinds. He looked down at his alarm clock which read 1:32am. _Three more hours,_ he thought nervously. Three more hours until he and the boys were going to head out on this crazy suicide mission. They had all agreed to try and get a little sleep before hand but Gerard found that sleep would not come. Not with all the stressful thoughts swirling through his mind like caged birds. His head was throbbing. And the silence of the room was crushing. Korse's final words to him kept running through his mind. "Keep running." He remembered standing next to his corpse watching the Scarecrow sneer down at him. Then he remembered the bald headed bastard take that little girl away from them. There had been tears running down her face. Gerard clenched his fist as he remembered this. Remembered how powerless he'd been to stop it. He'd never felt that way before. Never so helpless as that. He remembered looking down at his friends, their shirts still smoldering where they'd been hit. Gerard looked down at his brother who was sprawled on the ground. His little brother, dead at his feet. Mikey's eyes stared vacantly up, focused on something beyond what Gerard could see. He then glanced over to his other two friends who were lying in similar positions. All four of them were lying in the desert dust, their bodies finally still.

"I've been wondering when I would finally get to meet you… Party Poison? Is that what you're calling yourself?" A voice had asked from behind him. Gerard jumped and turned to face the speaker but relaxed when he saw the voice's owner. He recognized the being from lore as the Phoenix Witch. She was hunched over, resting her clawed hands on the ground. If she had a face, it was hidden under a white and black mask. There was a mane of feathers that ran down her back and shoulders.

"Back in the day I was known to crash a lot of parties. The name seemed appropriate" Gerard stuck his hands in his pockets. The Witch was silent. "So what happens now?" The Phoenix Witch sighed.

"You know you boys are making my job very difficult right?" Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You died before you fulfilled your purpose. _All_ of you did. Now Im going to have to return you so you can do your job. So I can do _my_ job." She stopped next to Ray and pulled at his eyepatch. "Why does he wear this if he doesn't need it?"

"He thinks it looks cool" Gerard said.

"Hm." _What purpose is she talking about?_ Gerard thought. "You need to go back and save that little girl." Gerard's head snapped up. _Had she read his mind?_ But she continued. "Grace still has a destiny. A purpose to fulfill that's greater than all of us. She will be the hope for the people of the zones. But BL Industries has her now and they will do anything to crush that hope."

"Will they kill her?"

"No. They will likely try and change her. Brainwasher her and turn her against her own people. They will use her to destroy everything." Gerard rubbed his chin.

"If they can use her to destroy us, then that means she can help us destroy them right?" This time, it was the Witch that turned sharply to face him.

"An eye for an eye leaves everyone blind. Remember this, Party Poison."

Her words rang through his mind. _Blind._ "I'm sending you back now. Make sure you do your job well and remember not to stray from the path you've chosen. Hold true to the goals you believe in and you will accomplish them."

"Wait, what happens when we complete our purpose?"

Gerard didn't get his answer because the next thing he remembered was being awake in the spot where he'd fallen, gasping for breath. After taking a look around at his friends' shaken faces, he presumed they'd all just been through similar experiences. He caught Mikey staring at him and saw his brother let out a sigh, a look of relief on his face.

That was what ultimately worried Gerard as he laid, restless in bed. He did not want to see that happen to Mikey again. Couldn't bear that misery. And Gerard had a sick, awful, feeling that even in the best case scenario, one of them was not going to make it back from this mission.

He looked down at his clock again. 1:38. Sighing, he rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants. He hadn't really wanted to spend those last three hours sleeping anyways.

* * *

Being two hours away from Battery City, there was no light to pollute the skies that night. Streaks of deep purple still hung in the sky where the sun had set, as if the light had been permanently burned into the horizon. Gerard leaned back against the abandoned gas station the Killjoys had turned into home, taking a long draw from a Marlboro Red cigarette. White smoke billowed from his mouth up into a cloudless sky. Gerard loved the quiet of the night. Despite the outgoing, exciting lifestyle he lived, he still felt happiest in quiet solitude. It gave his mind time to think without having to strain through the noise of the day. And there was no place of greater solitude than a dusty, starlit, desert night. It was the only time when he could feel a cool breeze blow across the expanse of nothingness. It was a rough, desolate beauty. Those poor people in the city really didn't know what they were missing.

"Having a hard time sleeping Poison?" said a voice from beside him.

"Yeah" Gerard replied exhaling another breath of smoke, not needing to turn to see who was beside him.

"Me too." Ray leaned up against the wall next to Gerard.

"The stars look really beautiful tonight" Gerard said, gazing up.

"I think they look amazing every night."

"Yeah but…tonight they look more beautiful than usual." Gerard paused. "Or maybe it's just me." They sat in silence a while longer. Gerard caught Ray glance over a few times out of the corner of his eye.

"You know you _will_ see them again, right?"

"Hmm?"

"The stars. You _will_ see them again."

"—is he going on about stars again?" cut in a new voice. "Can I have a smoke?" Gerard pulled out his box of cigarettes and threw them over to Frank.

"What are you doing up?" Ray asked.

"Can't sleep, same as you I'm sure" Frank replied through clenched lips as he tried to light his cigarette. "This little field trip is gonna be one helluva ride."

"At least we have an advantage" Ray said. "We have something to fight for." He accepted a cigarette from Frank and held it to Gerard for a light. "This is gonna be our big stand. I have a feeling that we're all coming out of there or none of us are. This is will be it."

"I'm scared" Gerard blurted out. Ray and Frank both turned to look at him.

"Scared?" Ray asked. Gerard shook his head and started to pace. "Scared. I'm scared for Kid."

"I think the Kobra can handle himself" Frank chuckled.

"I'm serious Frank. I don't want to see Mikey die again. I can't go through that." The smile disappeared from Franks face. They rarely ever addressed each other with their real names. "I know this will sound selfish and it's a big thing to ask of you guys, but if something happens to me, do you promise to get Mikey out too?" There was a panic in Gerard's voice that startled the other two. Ray and Frank looked at each other in understanding. They may have all been as close as a family, but Mikey was all the blood relation Gerard had left. He didn't want to lose his little brother.

"We promise" said Frank.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't worry too much Gerard, you're pretty indestructible" Ray added.

"They already killed me—us—once." Ray shrugged.

"Yeah and we came back." Ray suddenly grinned. "I wish I could see Korse's face when he realizes we're not dead. He's gonna eat his words." Frank flicked his cigarette butt to the ground.

"Surprise bitch, bet you thought you'd seen the last of us."

A small part of Gerard's tension melted away as he laughed along with his friends. They would save that girl and Mikey was guaranteed to be safe. His best friends had his back and it was them against the world. Despite the fight that awaited him, Gerard felt the happiest he had since the run in with the Scarecrows two days earlier.

They sat outside a while longer, someone making a comment every once in a while, but mostly enjoying the silence. Soon enough Mikey, also unable to sleep, came out to join them. Gerard noticed how his hair stuck up wildly, just as it always had since he was little. He smiled knowing that there was no greater group of guys he could have for friends. Eventually the hours passed and the very first hints of sunlight tinged the horizon red. Gerard could have frozen that moment in time forever. But unfortunately all good things must come to an end. The Killjoys turned their backs to beautiful desert sky and went to get ready to storm BL.

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken a little longer than two hours for the Killjoys to reach the limits of Battery City. They'd had to stop by Dr. D's radio station and call in a favor. A getaway vehicle was necessary in case their plan didn't work out quite as smoothly as they hoped. They'd also used Death's phone to call up another friend, Cherri Cola, at his radio station and ask if he would help them out on their mission. But he'd declined. Once they'd taken care of the last things they needed in preparation for the rescue mission they were off. The sunlight that had started coming over the horizon was covered by a thick layer of clouds that gave the sky the appearance of still being night. Gerard already started missing the desert sky. He shook his head to clear any thoughts of it though. That was behind him. Forward was the only option now. The boys found an underground entrance near the inside of the gates and drove down into the tunnel, knowing full well that everyone inside BL headquarters would know of their arrival.

They descended down into the cement tunnel which was lit by blue florescent lights. The windows of the Trans Am were rolled down and Gerard could smell the dank, underground air that whipped through his hair in the car. He glanced over at the dash, his eyes returning to the picture of the girl that Ghoul had tapped there. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel, accelerating. The rest of the boys fidgeted a bit, trying to prepare for what was ahead. Frank pulled on a pair of leather gloves and Ray straightened his eye patch. Every once in a while they would see a Better Living propaganda sign projected up on the brick walls saying things like, "We can fix you" and "We can handle it from here" or even "Keep smiling." _They've got the whole damn city under their control,_ thought Gerard. And it was true. BL used fear tactics to control people. Gerard guessed it was something to do with the masks they made people wear. The masks probably put them under the impression that they were fighting something much more terrifying and that BL were the ones helping. _BL, those monsters, they all need to be stopped._ In the distance Gerard could see BL's first security station. It looked like they had seen the car coming too because the Scarecrow on duty threw down his paper and the other Draculoids with him ran for their guns. Gerard saw Mikey glance over at him out of the corner of his eye as he sped up. The Trans Am flew through the gates, sending the Dracs everywhere. Gerard glanced back to his friends.

"I do hope they've got something better than that because that, was pretty pathetic." The others looked out the windows at the bodies in the street. As they pulled out of the tunnel Gerard turned and parked the car up in front of the central building. There were lights flashing inside and there seemed to be a lot of commotion.

"Looks like that security station alerted everyone back at headquarters already" Said Mikey. "There goes any advantage of surprise we had."

"Oh well, let's just storm the place. That's what we came prepared to do anyways" Frank said, drawing his gun. The four Killjoys began to march towards the building. There was no going back now. The clouds finally gave and rain began to pour down on them. But they continued to march with their backs to the city, knowing full well that their every move was being monitored inside. When the four got near the doors, several scarecrows jumped out preforming the much anticipated surprise attack. In one synchronized motion the Killjoys fired their guns at once and after a few shots from each man, the whole ambush was taken out. The boys filed into the building, shooting at any straggling enemies. They quickly navigated their way to the main control room, taking out anybody in their path. Behind the glass wall they could see men scrambling for their guns. They burst into the room and started firing at every enemy. Gerard saw the Grace sitting on the floor in the midst of all the commotion. He ran over to her and took her in his arms, a look of relief washing over his face. They hadn't harmed her and she was safe.

Now the only thing left was to get out.

"I think we killed most of the Dracs coming in here," Ray said. "If we hurry maybe we could avoid any more confrontation on the way out." It was only a small hope but no one in the group really wanted to stick around and wait for the Draculoids to come to them. So keeping the girl in front, the group marched quickly back the way they came, going back down the hallways at a steady stride. Finally the main entrance was in sight and they rushed towards the doors.

It was then when Gerard heard heavy footsteps behind them. All together they turned and drew their weapons to face who was following them, only to have a laser shot right between their heads. All together they felt their hearts sink a little. Because their attacker was none other than BL/ind's top Scarecrow. Korse. Keeping straight faces they all started firing back, determined not to let this seal their fate. The main entry was now swarmed with Scarecrows and Draculoids alike and the result was chaos. There were lasers flying everywhere and shouting from both sides. The little girl sat in the midst of the mess and covered her ears to block out the sounds of the fight.

"Poison!" Mikey yelled and Gerard ran in to their usual fighting formation—the two of them fighting back to back. Left and right they took down the enemy. Gerard saw Frank firing from behind a wall off to the side and Ray was fighting off a small group of his own. Each person had only the goal of making sure they didn't take back the girl. But despite all their efforts, the numbers of the Dracs still intensified.

Gerard and Mikey split up, each deciding to take on their own group. Gerard saw a Draculoid near him taking aim at the fight. Before the monster could fire, Gerard grabbed its mask by the back and pulled it off. Something clicked in that instant with Gerard as he saw a man fall to the ground. The man that wore the monster's mask that cried out in pain. The "monsters" that there were fighting weren't monsters at all. They were men, being controlled by BL. Gerard threw the mask down and took a couple steps back to survey the fight before him, another sudden realization dawning on him. BL used the masks to control people with fear. Did the masks not also have a reverse effect? Were they not currently fighting men who they believed were monsters? Their actions were also motivated by fear. BL was controlling how everyone acted, despite what they had first believed. An eye for an eye makes everyone blind. Through the conflict everyone had become blind. And BL/ind had used that to their advantage. They'd turned it into power.

Gerard's mind was racing through these thoughts and failed to notice Korse. Mikey unfortunately noticed too late as his brother was cornered and pushed up against a wall. His screams did nothing to attract his brother's attention. Gerard was now staring down the barrel of Korse's gun. A million thoughts ran through his mind: his brother struggling in the midst of the fight, the promise his friends had made that they would get Mikey out of there if something happened to him, the girl he'd promised to save, his friends who'd all been dragged through so much but had stayed by his side over the years, and the fact that he could see the truth now. He no longer wanted to be blind. Korse forced him against the wall with one hand and held his BL issued, white gun up under his chin.

"You've been blind you know, Korse. BL has blinded us all" Gerard said, knowing with a slight regret that anything he said now would not change Korse's brainwashed mind. Korse gave him a terrifying grin, his eyes gleaming with victory.

"Keep running, Killjoy."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Still smiling grotesquely, Korse pulled the trigger of his gun. Gerard was dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

 _Gerard._ The girl let out a scream as Mikey watched Gerard's body slump to the ground. _Gerard._ He thought again. No. This couldn't be true. He wasn't dead! Couldn't be! Nothing could kill his brother. Gerard was indestructible. The thoughts that ran through his mind did not match what his eyes were seeing. His brother _was_ dead. His brother that had taken care of him since he was little. His brother who'd taught him how to drive. Who'd taught him to fight for his beliefs. His brother who'd promised he'd always be at his side. His brother…

"NO!" he yelled. "YOU. KILLED. MY. BROTHER." He fired his gun with every word. He ran over to Gerard suddenly feeling pain explode in his stomach. "YOU KILLED-"he knelt down beside him as the Dracs continued to fire. "Gerard…" He was slipping fast. The last thing he saw before the Dracs delivered the final blow was his brother lying across from him. The picture didn't look right. Party Poison wasn't supposed to look lifeless. Some people say that the dead look like their sleeping. Mikey gasped once before he closed his eyes for good.

What a stupid thought. Gerard didn't look like he was sleeping. He just looked dead.

* * *

 _Shit,_ Frank thought as he watched Mikey go down. He'd failed. He'd promised Gerard he would get Mikey out safe and he couldn't. What kind of friend was he? He searched around frantically for Ray and the girl. He knew he couldn't fix what had already happened, but he could at least try and prevent two more deaths. He had to set this right in his own way now. Frank ran towards Ray and the girl and pushed them towards the doors. Ray became alarmed when Frank tried to shut the door behind them but he gave a nod and knew that his friend understood. Someone had to get the girl out but there was no way they could all leave together. They both knew what they needed to do to make the wrongs right.

"Hey Frank!" Ray yelled from behind the glass doors. Frank looked back at Ray one last time, knowing it was probably going to be the last time he saw his friend. "Give em' hell kid!" he yelled his last words of encouragement to Frank. Frank turned back towards the enemies rushing towards him. _Oh yeah,_ if he was dying today, then he sure as hell was gonna make it count. He ran at the Dracs, firing at as many as he could. He needed to be sure to give as much time as possible for Ray to get away. One of the lasers hit his hand but he kept moving forward, his determination never faltering once until the moment one of the beams hit his chest and he dropped dead along with the rest of his friends.

* * *

There was the van pulling in just in time to take the little girl back home. Ray fired at the enemies that had come outside. The fact that they had left the building at all meant that Frank was dead. He was the last of his friends still alive.

Although Ray knew he probably could have made it to the van with the girl, seeing how it was only a matter of seconds away, Ray found that he didn't want to. The killjoys were his friends and his family and it felt wrong to leave them behind. So Ray decided that for his last few seconds he would provide cover for the girl, and give her enough time to run to the van. One laser hit him in the chest and he stumbled backwards onto the hood of the Trans am. _At least,_ he thought as the world faded to black around him, _at least this is not a bad place to die._ The last thing Ray heard was the screech of the van's tires as they took off. The rain from earlier had turned to mist but Ray barely felt it as the last of the four fabulous Killjoys slowly drifted to death.

At least their failure had been a success.

 _"_ _Grab your friends and hold them close. 'Cuz we got no room for heroes…_

 _And no room for ghosts."_

 _-Dr. Death Defying_

 **Thanks for reading! Please review.**


End file.
